WEEGEE
Weegee is the true god of the multi-omniverse. He Controls everything in it, from every omniverse, every one above all to every yamcha and speck of dust, everything is tied to him. If anyone dares to oppose him, he turns them into A Weegee clone (The original body with weegee's eyes and mustache, the original body but with weegee's head, or just straight up turn every part into A Weegee - Either way, their mind is changed to that of weegees). However, No Weegee clone is stronger then the original. Everything is bound to Weegee, who can warp the very fabric of the reality of the Versus Site-verse. All Versus Sites are subject to his manipulation, Such as Vs Battles Wiki, Comicvine, Spacebattles and many more. He also controls the youtubeverse, A Omniverse where all youtube channels take place in. All This is bound to be changed as he sees fit, even if they are A Higher Tier then him or control A Larger Amount of Dimensions. He Knows The Fears and Weaknesses of all his enemies, and will exploit them to gain the upperhand and make his opponent A Servant or Weegee Clone. Legends go around saying that Weegee will one day overthrow reimu as the controller of this site's omniverse, since he has not yet grasped this versus site onto his hands. Powers *Weegeification - Weegee stares into his opponent and transforms them into A Clone. The Clone can range from just having the eyes and mustache, to having the face, or the entire body transformed into A Exact Copy of weegee's. Their Mind is also transformed into weegee's in all caCaptaises of weegeification, but they are still weaker then the original. *Death Stare - Similar to the weegeification technique, He Stares into the opponent, but this time it kills them, eradicates their soul, remove them from the timeline of the verse they came from, and reality warp them out of all existences via existence erasure. *All of regular Luigi and Mario's powers *All of fiction's powers Notable Wins *All Versus Sites *Wikipedia *FANDOMBot Notable Losses *None, for even if he loses it's because he allows it and due to him controlling all versus sites he'll change it so he wins anyway. Until One Day... *Malleo, Dr Robotnik, Sonic Sez, Megalovania memes on youtube, 7 Grand Dad, Vinesauce Joel's Emulator Corruptions, BonziBuddy, Michael Rosen, Jack with A Stop Sign, CD-I Link, Dr. Rabbit, Roger StockBurger, Logan and Jake Paul, Shia Labeouf, I.M Meen, Thanos from infinity war memes, The King from Zelda CD-I, CD-I Mario and Luigi, CD-I Ganon, Homer Simpson, Captain Falcon from 2011 Falcon Punch memes, CopperCab, Captain Lou, Every Single Teletubby, Mario's head from mario teaches typing, Barry, Garry, The Eds, Chuck Norris, Harry and Hagrid from "You're A Wizard Harry!", Darth Vader's NOOOOOO, Monty Python and the holy grail's black knight, John Cena, The Family from the kids' Guide to the internet, KoDeibu, Chillku, ULTIMATE BAGAN, Spingebill, Skordeward, Herobrine is real videos, every character from MUGEN, Seymour and the superintendent, The Ruined Roast, Krusty Burgers' Burgers, Max the Cat from that omae wa mou shindeiru shitpost, Dr Jekyl and Mr Hyde, The Angry Video Game Nerd, engineer from nope.avi, Darth Senate, Red God Ty-Dawg, SANESSS, The Entire Brawl Taunts cast, SMG4 Mario 64 bloopers characters, Cyber-Kitties, AAAAHHH memes, All the explosions from WTF BOOM memes, The Godzilla Dance, Patrick Star telling the ugly barnacle story, The Ugly Barnacle itself, Pepsiman, JustLeafy, Keemstar, Spooderman, Vegeta stating weegee's power level was over 9,000, Sanic, Shrek who is love and life, The Nostalgia Critic, and that one guy who calls himself the irate gamer - They All came out of nowhere lightning fast, and kicked Weegee and his plumber ass. This was the most gruesome battle in history, however fulfilled the prophecy that weegee feared where Malleo would assemble the strongest characters in all of internet history and destroy weegee.